Episode 9995 (31st January 2020)
Plot Gary continues to hit Daniel until he's pulled off by Bethany and a passing Adam and Sarah. Sally and Charlie introduce themselves to each other as Tim's wives. Sally is further humiliated when Steve interjects to stick up for Tim, accidentally revealing that he and Kevin already knew about his bigamy. Charlie realises that Tim is stringing her along and throws the divorce papers at him unsigned. Tim asks Sally how he can make things better. She tells him he'll choose the path of least resistance, as he always does. Maria hears Adam threaten Gary with the police if he touches Daniel again. Claudia invites Steve and Tracy along to her and Ken's book club. They accept as they have nothing else to do. Michael decides to throw Tianna a late birthday party when he misses the day itself and hires Geoff to perform magic tricks. Yasmeen angers Geoff by insinuating that he won't have time to prepare. Daniel feels no malice towards Gary and decides not to press charges. Bethany dries her wet clothes at the flat and puts on Sinead's dressing gown. Tim goes to the police station and reports himself for bigamy. Gary and Maria agree to start afresh. Sally is even more annoyed with Tim when he tells her he's handed himself in. Waking up from a nap, Daniel momentarily sees Bethany as Sinead. Yasmeen is pleased that she went to the AA meeting as it's shown her how mild her problems are. Geoff opens a bottle of wine and pours a glass for Yasmeen demanding that she drink every drop if she's that confident. Liz is amused to see Steve and Tracy reading. Steve is caught watching the film version of the book they're reading on his phone. Geoff keeps refilling Yasmeen's glass and gets her drunk. Peter asks how she got on at the meeting and Geoff admonishes him for giving Yasmeen false hope. Charlie has agreed to sign the divorce papers so Tim has confessed for nothing. Sally is mortified to see the headline in the Gazette: "Ex-Mayor in bigamy shocker". She kicks Tim out of the house. Daniel kisses Bethany during a tender moment in the flat but immediately regrets it and apologises. Cast Regular cast *Sally Metcalfe - Sally Dynevor *Tim Metcalfe - Joe Duttine *Chesney Brown - Sam Aston *Yasmeen Metcalfe - Shelley King *Geoff Metcalfe - Ian Bartholomew *Gary Windass - Mikey North *Maria Connor - Samia Longchambon *Gemma Winter - Dolly-Rose Campbell *Abi Franklin - Sally Carman *Daniel Osbourne - Rob Mallard *Liz McDonald - Beverley Callard *Tracy McDonald - Kate Ford *Steve McDonald - Simon Gregson *Bethany Platt - Lucy Fallon *Peter Barlow - Chris Gascoyne *Beth Sutherland - Lisa George *Adam Barlow - Samuel Robertson *Sarah Platt - Tina O'Brien *Michael Bailey - Ryan Russell *Amy Barlow - Elle Mulvaney *Claudia Colby - Rula Lenska *Ken Barlow - William Roache *Sinead Osbourne - Katie McGlynn *Bertie Osbourne - Elias & Rufus Morgan-Smith (Uncredited) Guest cast *Charlie Wood - Siân Reeves *Grace Vickers - Kate Spencer *PC Brady - Christopher Hollinshead Places *Coronation Street *Rovers Return Inn - Public *4 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *5 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *6 Coronation Street - Downstairs rooms *15a Coronation Street - Living room/kitchen *Viaduct Street *Rosamund Street *15a Victoria Street - Living room/kitchen *5 Victoria Court - Living room/kitchen *Speed Daal *Weatherfield Police Station - Interview room Notes *Katie McGlynn stands in for Lucy Fallon in a scene where Daniel Osbourne confuses Bethany Platt for Sinead Osbourne. McGlynn is credited for the appearance. *''TV Times'' synopsis: Daniel confuses Bethany for Sinead, and kisses her; and Geoff spreads lies about Yasmeen's drinking. *Viewing Figures: First UK broadcast: 7,116,589 viewers (8th place). Category:2020 episodes